


When the Sun Sets

by kefinc



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kefinc/pseuds/kefinc
Summary: Kind of a little spin off of A Court of Thorn’s and Roses. Takes place after Wings and Ruin and takes its own road, rather than the one Sarah wrote.
Kudos: 7





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters are not my own.

The Night Court walked down the airy hallway, talking amounst themselves, heading towards a wide room 30 feet away.

“It’s hard to believe it’s been 1 year since we’ve been here” Feyre murmured to Rhys. “I know” Rhys responded distractedly, as if he was thinking back to that time.

The Courts were all back in Thesian’s palace, just as they had been before, discussing what to do about the impending war with Hybern. Since then, the High Lords had met only once, to negotiate the treaty at the end of the war. Coming back to the Dawn Court was being back memories of what happened the last time they gathered here. Feyre’s court seemed to be feeling the same way, if the looks on their faces were any indication. 

The Inner Circle, including Amren this time, reached the arching doors to the meeting room. Elain and Nesta elected to stay behind this time, Nesta citing bad experiences and Elain was happy to keep her company.  
“Are we ready for this?” Rhys asked to no one in particular, as the 6 stared at the door.

“Of course,” Mor said breezily, even though she had a steely look on her face. 

At that, the Night Court opened the doors, and stepped into a meeting that was sure to hold surprises.

~

The room was just as Feyre remembered it. The gorgeous fish pool in the center of a ring of chairs meant for the High Lords and their circles. The buttery sunlight filtering in. 

Thesan, as the host, was already there, as well as Helion (he gave Feyre a roguish wink), Tarquin, Kallais and Vivianne (who smiled warmly at them), and Beron, surprisingly. Feyre didn’t deign to give the Autumn Court’s High Lord a glance. 

“Rhysand,” Thesan said, approaching their party.

The two males shook hands, and Feyre gave him a small smile in greeting.

“Tamlin is coming, he is just running behind it seems” Thesan explained. A small look flickered in Rhys’s eyes when Tamlin’s name was mentioned. No one had really heard from him since the war.

Remember, he brought you back to life. Feyre said down the mating bond.

I know I know, but the meeting are so much more pleasant without him, Rhys answered. 

As if Tamlin sensed their conversation, the doors opened and in walked the High Lord of Spring. The room quieted only slightly, but sensing the tension, Thesan, ever the host, motioned for everyone to take their seats to get the meeting started.

Rhys, who called the meeting again, spoke. 

“As much as I enjoy meeting together like this, today’s get together does have a reason. Since the end of the war, and up until recently, the human queens have been silent.” 

The room was quiet, waiting for him to continue, except for Beron, who grumbled loudly,

“So this meeting doesn’t have a reason.”

Rhys, looking mildly bemused, continued,

“To finish what I was saying, up until recently, the queens have been silent. However, we have received notice that the queens have begone sneaking around to Fenharrow, as much as three times a month.”

“Now, usually trade doesn’t require that many visits that often, which is why I have gathered us. I was hoping that the other courts haves noticed something similar, or anything else that is a cause for suspicion.” 

Surprisingly, Rhys looked to Tamlin.

“That’s a twist,” muttered Cassian. Azriel kicked him under the table.

Tamlin cleared his throat to speak. “Actually, I do have some news. As the court closest to the humans, I have noticed more patrols on the human side and heavier armored guards with said patrols. Since my court fell last year-“

Hear bloomed in Feyre’s cheeks, but she tried to not make a face.”

“-I haven’t the men to investigate further.”

“So the human queens are tightening up on their security, what does that have to do with us?” It was Kallais who spoke. 

Thesan answered him. “I have to say I agree with Kallais. Nothing substantial has come from these occurrences.”

Rhys moved to respond when one of Thesan’s men opened the door and walked into the the room. He looked slightly flustered, but spoke steadily.

“My lords, there is someone here for you.” 

Helion looked around quizzically at the seats and said, “Everyone is here though.” 

The servant seemed to be thinking the same thing. 

“She says she’s from the Dusk Court.”


	2. Hirath

The female who walked in was devastating. There was no other word for it, Feyre thought. She was devastating like Nesta, but different. If Nesta was a dagger, she was knife. If power radiated out of Nesta, power glowed out of this female. 

She wore a rich brown, silk gown that was like water over her lightly tanned, muscular body. With hip-high slits , the dress was scandalous but still regal. Her face was goddess-like. With her eyes like smoky quartz, she took in the room. Her silken, chin length brown hair swayed as she surveyed the room. The room, however, focused on her jewelry. She wore a necklace with rubies large enough to rival Amren’s and a pair of earrings to match. Her crown seemed to be fashioned from solid diamond, set with garnets, rubies and topaz, all shades of red, orange and yellow. The most interesting part, was that the main gem, a half moon at the peak of the swirling diamond, seem to hold drifting shadows, swirling with each High Lord she took in. Each studied her right back, sizing up whether or not she was a threat. 

“I am Hirath, High Lady of the Dusk Court.”

“The Dusk Court?” Tarquin questioned.

“The Dusk Court does not exist,” Helion said. “1,000 years ago, perhaps, but no longer.” Even as he said it, Helion looked quizzically at the women, as if figuring out a puzzle.

Feyre could feel Rhysand’s dark power reaching out to Hirath, testing for truth. He shifted in surprise a moment later. 

“She is not lying.” As Rhysand said so, Hirath nodded, but did not explain further.

“I don’t believe it. The Dusk Court was wiped out before the first war,” stated Beron. “Their people spread to other Courts when it fell.” 

The High Lady of Dusk spoke. “Much of the Court was absorbed 1,000 years ago. Many people moved. But we were not wiped out. Hidden but not wiped out.”

Someone had added a chair to the circle so Hirath could sit down. She made no sound as she moved, almost as if she were floating. Cassian and Azriel exchanged a look. 

This time it was Tamlin who spoke. “What makes you think we will believe you? Coming in here proclaiming your territory that we know has not existed for years.”

“Let me show you” was all she said. 

From her feet came a blanket of shadow and smoke, similar to Rhys’s night but so very different. Cassian swore and a few of the Autumn Court stumbled back. And Azriel, Azriel actually flinched. 

A picture started to form of mountains, like how a picture formed of Velaris from the Veritas a year before.   
“See this picture and believe me.” Hirath said. “This is my home, Sumerka. This is my truth as well as I can show it.”

The scene began to focus on a large mountain range with jutting peaks. It looked so familiar and at that moment, Cassian turned white. “Those are the Illyrian Steeps.”

It made no sense. How could her court be in the Illyrian Steeps? People lived there year round, and never mention anything of a court. The scene continued. 

Over the mountains until the far side, facing the sun in late afternoon, the smoke scene came to rest on a majestic towering castle built into the side of the mountains. It seemed to be completely made out of marble, with veins of orange running through the creamy white. 4 towers flanked the sides with uncountable balconies and arches, baring the inside to the afternoon sun. The most stunning however, was a great stained glass window at the very center of the chateau. Made from shades of red, orange, yellow and purple, the widow reached at least 4 levels in a triangle shape. The individual panels of glass were put together to look like the design of butterfly wings. At the very tallest point of the castle lay a half moon shaped diamond, mirroring the gem of Hirath’s crown, only enlarged. This was the Dusk Court’s castle.

She must trust everyone here that she’s showing us everything, Rhys said to Feyre.

Either that, or she can defend it easily, Feyre responded.

Indeed, the image had moved past the castle and across a sprawling city of houses and shops also made from stone and wood. Broad roads with people cramming them ran between the neighborhoods. Past the cities, and the scene faded into nothing.

“That is my truth, and you may take it or leave it, but I am here for a reason,” Hirath finally said.

Hirath looked around at the assembled lords and was not surprised to find very little trust in their eyes, except for Rhysand and Helion. Maybe Helion’s extensive knowledge helped him see the truth in her words. She needed all of the courts on her side though. Hirath knew she had risked everything to come here, and she would not leave before she had the support of every High Lord and Lady. So She began to tell her story.


	3. A Request

Hirath POV

Should I really be doing this? The risks involved are so high and I could lose everything. There will be no more secrets. Am I ready for this? Hirath questioned herself a second time.

A small voice in her head answered:

You are strong, you have survived. Just like the sun, you rise every morning and set every dusk. We have been careful and we are ready. Breathe.

She began.

“Long ago, far before I was born, lived a tyrant king and court, who governed with a strict hand, immovable as stone. No dared provoke him, no one dared question him. He was the law and his say was final.” 

“His greed was a unending as his reign. He wanted to constantly expand, rule more of Prythian, rule more people. As a result, there were those who wanted to rebel. Century after century, revolts were obliterated by this tyrant king. As disorder grew, the king aged until he was almost 900 years old. By this time, he had had 2 children, a son and a daughter. Both recognizing the viciousness of their king, they began working with the rebels to overthrow him. The king, suspicious of such, began to make things worse. He cracked down on censorship, meetings and sedition. It was a dangerous time to hope for freedom.”

“However, the children of the king were able to work in secret and able to master a force strong enough to challenge the thrown. By this point, unfortunately, other courts became aware of the ongoing struggle. Some wanted to support the king, in order to make sure their court did not follow in Dusk’s footsteps. Some supported the rebels, after hearing of the repression of the people. In any regard, the problem was growing out of hand. Neighboring courts began sending small numbers of troops to fight the rebels, hidden among the king’s own men. Finally the day came when the opposition could take no more. They struck.” 

“For 10 years a brutal civil war raged with heavy casualties and no real leader from either side. The rebels fought with all they had, with the young prince leading them. Finally, with an assination attempt that left the king’s daughter dead, the war was over with a broken thrown and no one to lead. The people of the Dusk Court heavily argued for the king’s son, Rasvet, to take the thrown. He was opposed to this idea because of his grief for his dead sister, Rallen. No one knew why he changed his mind, but after a month of arguing, Rasvet became the High Lord of Dusk.”

“The new king was a blessing and a curse. The people of Dusk were finally free and were able to do as they please. The curse, though, was brutal. Rasvet was paranoid that supporters of the old king would fight against him, as he did his father, and kill his new mate and child. He therefore pledged to find each supporter of the king and expel them from his court forever. He decided he would hide the Dusk Court from Prythian and all its people, to ensure its safety. As you can image, it was a shock to his people and many ended up leaving. As they left to join other courts, namely the Night court,” a nod to Rhysand, “their memory was erased and the Dusk Court was forgotten.”

“What the books now say is that the Court fell into chaos after the war. A government could not form and there were so few survivors that those who did survive, left. But, we remained, hidden, like many cities of yours that were only recently revealed.”

A look passed between the Night Court. How she had know about Velaris was a mystery to them.

“When Hybern came to you in the first war, they came to us as well. When Amaranth came to you, again, she came to us as well. We have always been in the shadows, and are only know coming out to ask for your help.”

Here is where I must sell my point. Here is where I need them.

“In the past months, my court has received word of Fenharrow acquiring a substance that is made similar to the way faebane is made. It is incredibly deadly and if used the wrong way, can wipe out entire populations. It is like a drug, but in a much larger scale. I am here to ask for your help in the erasure of the substance and its distribution. What may seem trivial now will become a much larger problem in the future, and it will take more than my court to fix this.”

Hirath sat down then, after a long while of speaking. No one responded, but only looked at her, with looked ranging from puzzled to furious. It was, not surprisingly, Beron who spoke first.

“You expect us to help you after you have done nothing to help us? Where were you in our wars? Were your people massacred? This is a trivial matter and I see no reason in helping you! Do your people even exist? I have half a mind to take my men and see for myself!”

Hirath’s eyes flashed and she let only a little bit of her shadows show as they slithered around her. 

“I have lost more than you can imagine, old man, and it hurts me more than you could ever know to risk my court’s safety and ask for help. I will continue my goal with or without your help. But if you threaten my court, my people, I will make sure your court crumbles around you and you will have nothing, nothing, to protect you when I am done. You will be wiped off the map, much like how you believed I was.”

“Is that a threat?”

“No, it is a promise.”

Just as Beron looked like he might start throwing flames, Thesan quickly stepped in to ease the tensions.

“I think we should continue this meeting tomorrow, to let today’s events sink in. Everyone has the same rooms as they did a year ago, and I am at your disposal.” 

As the High Lords got up to exit the room, Hirath walked to Thesan for a request.

“I would like to stay here, if that is alright. I would like to be a part of the meeting.”

“I think she should stay as well.” It was a Helion who spoke. He eyed her with what could only be described as intrigue.

“Very well, you will have a room available,” Thesan replied.

“If it is alright, could I have a set of rooms? I would not like to be careless.” She looked in the direction of Beron and his sons. 

“Of course,” Thesan said knowingly. “I will have someone show you to a wing.”

“Thank you, I am forever grateful.”

And with that, the High Lords and their courts walked away, a few exchanging money between themselves, as if they bet on what would happen. As she passed the Tarquin and his court, she overheard them talking.

“I shouldn’t have bet against Amren. She always knows when somethings up.” It was a young man, Varian, she believed, who spoke.

A small women with the Night Court directed her piercing eyes in his direction, almost as if she had heard. 

As Hirath walked to her rooms, the voice in her head spoke again.

It was not as bad as it could have been.

Yes, you are right. At least no ones dead. But know one mentioned the dress! 

You really should get your priorities in order.

I refuse.

And with that, Hirath decided that she would try again tomorrow, and the next day, if that’s what it took to save her court.


End file.
